In today's content distribution systems, users are provided an expansive array of programs, such as videos. Given the overwhelming amount of programs available to users, service providers and/or network operators are confronted with various challenges relating to program distribution. For example, service providers and/or network operators may manage large amounts of program transfers, as well as deal with time constraints, distribution issues, resource constraints, etc., associated with a program delivery service.